Love Through The Ages
by Hyacynthianna
Summary: On the night of Samhain or Halloween; a magical night; at exactly midnight, Tenten touches a glowing necklace that transports her back to the past. Trying to adapt to life there, she undergoes a series of drastic changes and catches the eye of the reigning lord, Neji Hyuuga. Faced with all the inconveniences, can Tenten return to the future without true love, or stay back with him?


**T**itle: **L**ove **T**hrough **T**he **A**ges

**S**ummary: On the night of Samhain, or Halloween, a night of magic, at exactly midnight, Tenten touches a glowing necklace, on the neck of what she soon finds out to be her ancestor, that transports her back to the past. Trying to adapt to life there, she undergoes a series of drastic changes and unwillingly catches the interest of the reigning lord, Neji Hyuuga. Faced with all the inconveniences, can Tenten return to the future without true love, or stay back with him?

**R**ating: T

**P**aring: **N**eji/ **T**enten

**A/N: **This story is written by Irene Namikaze, co-written by Teimi and Hyacynthianna.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**16:58 pm**

"….is a collection of the Hyuuga family jewelry, as you can see, the family liked all their jewelry white or silver and the diamonds are very sharply cut…" the curator rambled on. Tenten suppressed a yawn with a hand and tried to fight the inviting prospect of sleep.

A clock struck somewhere in the museum, marking the time as 5 pm.

"And that concludes today's tour. Tomorrow we will continue at 9:00 am sharp, but if you want to look at anything, our doors are open 24/7. Good day." He turned and walked smartly out of the room, amidst sighs of relief from the students.

Silently thanking God, Tenten hurried to the hotel, her head filled with images of her comfortable bed. Why did their history teacher have to give them this project? It would have been fun and all, but no, their teacher had to spoil every thing!

* * *

**~ - ~ Flash Back ~ - ~**

* * *

Tenten watched the clock impatiently. Only a few more minutes till her holiday began.

"If Miss Akahigi would be so kind as to grace us with her attention," her history teacher, Miss Kurenai Yuhi said sarcastically.

Tenten flushed, embarrassed at being caught not paying attention.

"Sorry, Miss Yuhi." Tenten said. She focused on the boring woman. Just a few more minutes and she'll be free. She could pay attention for a few minutes.

"Your term project will be based on the trip to the Hyuuga estate being organized by the school. It will take place during the summer holidays. I want a three page essay on my desk first day of resumption." She continued.

Just then the bell rang, signifying the end of the class. "Happy holidays everyone," the woman, in all her majestic vileness smiled.

* * *

**~ - ~ Flash Back End ~ - ~**

* * *

The trip had been uneventful at best; as no one dared to cross their chaperon, who was a boring woman that hated, or at least, didn't like children. The class had settled in at a hotel not too far away from the estate. They were scheduled for a two week tour, so the class had gone that day to the museum to start.

Now as TenTen lay on bed, she reflected on what she had learnt today and came up with approximately half a page worth of information. Well, that left about two and a half more pages to go, she thought. And making herself comfortable, she fell asleep.

* * *

**23: 45 pm**

Tenten woke up suddenly to the sound of loud music and raucous laughter.

"What in the…?" She muttered, angry that she had been disturbed from her beauty sleep.

Then she remembered. Today was October 31st. It was the night of Samhain, or more popularly; Halloween. There was always a ceremony on days like this. She looked out her window and saw the ceremony in full swing. She gave up on going back to sleep and so, dressing up, she went outside to join the parade.

Beautiful, awesome, magnificent. Those words were what Tenten would have used to describe the scene before her. There were colorful dragons, fire works, various banners bearing many designs and some very strange costumes. Food was every where. There were assorted dishes from different continents. Tenten spotted a few of their classmates among the throngs of people and waved.

Joining the parade, Tenten danced and laughed with a smile on her face. She struck up a conversation with a man who gave her some tips on archery and how to improve her target practice. He bought her a bow and a few course fake arrows. And even invited her to a free judo lesson when Tenten told him she had a black belt in karate.

She soon found herself in front of the museum, more than a little drunk. The guard saw her with the arrows and questioned her, but allowed her to pass when she explained that they were not lethal. She admired the different statues and paintings. But there was one calling her, there was one drawing her.

Tenten stopped in front of a sculpture. It was made of white marble. A man stood with his arm wrapped around a lady. The woman was beautiful and the man was breath taking. They stared into each other's eyes, oblivious to the world around them, content in the universe where only the two of them existed.

She felt a sense of longing and wondered why. The woman drew her. It was as if she ought to have known this woman, though Tenten was sure that no one she knew would ever be carved into marble. A real, not marble, diamond necklace which hung round the woman's neck glowed brightly, shooting of different sparkles. Tenten was curious and so she touched, ignoring the DO NOT TOUCH signs placed in front of the statue and at strategic positions.

The necklace glowed brighter, before stopping completely. Before she could remove her hand, a hole appeared, starting from the diamond, until the statue of the woman was completely obscured.

A sensation of being sucked into something overcame her and she tried to call for help but could not find her voice. Darkness crowded her mind and just before passing out a strange thought popped into her mind; it wasn't 'I'm gonna die!' It was some thing even stranger; what is the time?

And as soon as Tenten was sucked inside the hole, a loud clock sounded, chiming the hour. It was exactly 12:00 am. It was midnight; the time of the dark ones. It was midnight on Samhain.

**~ -~ End Of Chapter 1 ~-~**


End file.
